Espionage, There's no way out
by K-Unit and Ben
Summary: As Alex Rider just figured out there is no way out of the spying business. But this time, he needs training. It's your typical Alex-Goes-To-BB, But with my own twist. Enjoy! NO copyright intended. The characters are owned by Anthony Horowitz. Only the plot is mine.
1. The news

**A/N- This is my first ever story. I would very much appreciate feedback. This is probably rough, and I would very much appreciate reviews! Thank you.**

Alex Rider was awoken out of his light slumber by the ringing of his phone, blaring out Boyfriend by Justin Beiber, he vowed Tom would pay for this later. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at his clock; 6:30am! Who would ring at this time, he mused. He had never been a fan of the early morning. He'd rather wake up at 10am, have a lovely brunch and play video games, like any other average teenager.

But, unfortunately for Alex, he was anything but that. His, 'Occupation' making that rather difficult. But still, who would willingly wake up this early? His questions were answered when he glanced over at the phone, and sighed. He recognized the number, it was the 'Bank'. The one place he knows that whatever the reason for calling is, it wouldn't be good. He debated in his head whether to answer or not, but, before he could make his decision, the ringing stopped.

Even though Alex's head was still foggy and sleep was calling him back again, he had the sense to realise that there was no point trying to avoid them. If they needed him to do something that desperately, there was no getting out of it. All he had left was his housekeeper; Jack Starbright, and with only a couple of buttons pressed, and maybe a few bribes, they could abstract Alex from the household, and place him in an orphanage, where he'd be a easy picking for the organisation. Jack would be send to America; Alex would never see her again. If she was gone, he'd have nothing to live for. Jack was the sun that never turned; she'd stand by him and fight for him. It's more than he had ever hoped for.  
His lingering thoughts were interrupted by the phone, ringing yet again. Alex groaned. It was now or never. With one dramatic stretch and a yawn, Alex lent over his bedside table and grabbed the phone, his action graceful and elegant. Not something to be expected for a teenager at this time of morning you'd expect, would you? Alex took a deep breath and put the phone to his ear,  
"Hello" he answered cautiously, not knowing what to expect, it was MI6 after all, who knew what they got up to, apart from recruiting underage teenagers. He thought sourly. Oh yes, you mustn't forget blackmail as well!  
"Good morning sir!" The static voice on the other line responded cheerfully, and Alex was taken aback. Cheerfully? He thought, shocked. That was a word he'd never thought he'd associate with MI6. In fact, he didn't even think anyone connected with SO had emotion. Except from Ben Daniels, he was a relatively nice man.  
"What do you want?" Alex demanded, he was a teenager who had just been woken up extremely early on a Sunday and had received a call from the organisation that had ruined his life. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking, dramatic much? But you haven't seen what that child has. His mental age is as high as a 40 year old man, for Christ sake! So Alex just settled down and tried to pay half attention to what the man was saying.  
A few words were exchanged, the man said briefly explained that Blunt had wanted to speak to him as soon as possible, concerning his 'bank account'. Alex had said he'd be here by 9:00am.  
It was the usual conversation; yet, Alex could almost feel the tension in the atmosphere despite the man's kind words. It had made him apprehensive to going, but he had no choice in the manner whatsoever.  
The teenager dragged himself out of bed, and as soon as his feet hit the floor, his stealth mode switched on. He silently walked over to his chest of drawers, pulled out a pair or boxers, baggy jeans and a sweatshirt. He wasn't going to dress up, there really was no point. He walked into his en suite bathroom and stripped. Trying to avoid looking at his chest he stepped into the shower, he didn't want to look at the mess MI6 had made of him. It sickened him to the bone to look at his scarred chest and back. His last mission had been the worst.  
Once he was in, he didn't want to get out gain. Alex felt a rush of relief as the warm beads of water cascaded down his body. The shower was the one place he felt free. It relaxed his tensed muscles and he thought it was a better thing than any shrink could offer.  
He then glanced at the clock; 8:10am. He better hurry. Soon he was on his way to what maybe was the second most hellish place on the planet. Second, next to the one and only, Brecon Beacons.

The cold grey eyes calmly observed the young boy entering the building. To an outsider, the boy may look like he was a posh snob setting up his first account. But to the ones that know the banks secret, it was a rare sight. The kid looked physically fit; his blond hair swept to the side, in what Blunt would learn to call fashion. From a distance he only looked in his mid teens. Around fifteen years old. But in close range, his eyes would tell a different more serious story. To They looked broken, dead. Like the boy had seen too much. Which, in all fairness he had. Some people now pace themselves or try to keep their distance. For those that look into these eyes, get worried they might fall in too deep, and get trapped in despair and become isolated, just like Rider. Blunt had known the risks of getting a young boy involved. But he had also seen the benefits. Some people had argued, saying it was too dangerous, others had just observed, letting the head take the lead. Once Blunt had seen the beneficial and convenient side of this all, he couldn't stop. He was indulging in the use of a teenage spy. He never weighed down the risks. All he cared was getting the job done. He didn't even care whether it got the boy killed.

Alex stepped into the building, and the first thing he noticed was the heavy atmosphere. Heavier than usual, he distinguished. The reception area was the same as always. The four-person leather sofa, two separate armchairs. Even the faint smell of peppermints. Courtesy of Ms. Jones he estimated. Knowing her love of them. But the tension was obvious. Passer bys were oblivious, but Alex was far from that.  
He walked over to the lady receptionist. She was pretty, long Blond hair, sharp green eyes. After the short and sweet introductions, he was led upstairs by a security guard. This is odd, Alex thought, something must be seriously wrong, it's not like I'm going to barge in there all guns blazing.  
Alex started to feel claustrophobic, so he occupied himself calmly observing the man standing next to him. 6 Foot 4, Alex guessed, Brown hair and deep green eyes, Sabina would rate him a 14/20 he thought. But you would tell he knew he was handsome. Alex watched how he stood, his posture showed him to be arrogant. Alex immediately disliked him, and edged away. There was something about him that he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
The elevator stopped, at the top floor. The man led Alex down to the door, which he had memorized its location from the past couple times he's came here. A cold breeze came down the corridor, making the boy shiver. Everything about the office was cold. But the coldest thing was past that door. He felt no emotions for that man. In fact, you could probably say Alex detested him, and the young boy had enough of a reason to. He drew a long breath and froze. Suddenly very self-conscious, should he have dressed smarter? No. There was no time to stall, he told himself firmly. Just do it.  
He raised his hand and knocked. He heard Ms. Jones faint,

"Come in, Alex". The teenage spy opened the door and slipped inside without any noise at all. This was very clearly a common trait in a spy. Remaining undetected. Blunts chair was faced away from Alex, looking out of the window and Alex was glad. He wasn't sure if he could handle the mans intense gaze right now. He felt weak. Jones motioned for Alex to sit. Which he did gratefully, he was feeling slightly sick and dizzy. He suddenly remembered he forgot to leave a note for Jack. But that didn't matter now. He sniffed the air, smelling, again, the faint smell of peppermints and...Is that Tulips? Alex wasn't very intrigued though, he just wanted to escape out here. But, he couldn't, there must be a serious reason for him to be here, right? Then suddenly Blunt was swivelling around in his immaculate black leather chair. He was now face to face with the head of MI6. The young schoolboy lent backwards, trying to avoid his scrutiny. But there was no way to avoid it. Blunts cold grey eyes fixed on Alex's serious brown ones, as if trying to comprehend them. The older man's eyes were roaming Alex's muddy brown ones, as if searching for something, or, maybe a hint of emotion, But to no avail he found none. Then precipitously, he spoke,  
'Alex, you're going back to Brecon Beacons.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry about any spellings, as my spell check broke. Anyway, thank you for the reviews. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer-Anthony Horowitz owns the characters. All I own is the plot.**

**Espionage, there's no way out!**

Chapter two.

Alex couldn't believe it. After all they have put him through. The pain, the emotional trauma, Blunt had the nerve to do this! Alex was livid, and he wasn't going to hold back. They were not sending him back to that hell hole.

"No!" Alex snarled, standing up, leaning his hands on Blunts immaculate desk. He had had enough of their games. "You cannot force me to go back there! You don't know how the soldiers treated me. You don't know how stupid the other men thought I was. You can-

"Actually, Alex," Blunt then cut in, annoyed. The young spy was being rather defiant. So, the older man decided to add the winning card to the table. Then looking him straight in the eye, he replied. "I can." Alex stared into his eyes defiantly; he was not backing down this easily.

"How, You son of a-?", and that's when it hit him, like a brick to the face. Jack Starbright. His lifeline, that's what they'd use. Alex knew Blunt would play dirty.

_They'd deport her_, he thought numbly. Blunt saw the recognition flare in Alex's eyes and knew he had one. He had always been the star of manipulation. The older man loved playing with the boy's emotions. "Do you have anything to say now?" Blunt asked, with a light smirk playing on his lips. Alex would have to follow command. He wouldn't dare let them deport Jack.

Alex just stood there stunned; it was happening again. Of course they knew how selfish he would be. Jack was all he had left. That son of a bitch! He felt like collapsing, and it took some effort for him to continue standing. Alex sighed.

"No, sir" He replied weakly. He suddenly felt very tired. He just wanted to go home. Have a glass of milk, and snuggle up underneath his covers. Why, you ask? Because Blunt had one, he'd gotten what he wanted.

"Brilliant!" Blunt said, the corners of his mouth curling upwards, into a cross between and smile and a grimace. This went just how he planned. Although, the boy had been more defiant than expected, but still, as usual, the head of MI6 had gotten what he had needed. He held all the cards. Alex would always back down, however long it was, the boy would always lose.

Alex, however, was not as positive about the situation. Being sent back to Brecon Beacons was like a death sentence. It was a miracle he'd survived last time. Although, since Alex was fitter and more experienced, maybe it'd be a fraction easier. This cheered Alex up a bit, but not by much.

However, that miniscule piece of hope was torn apart right in front of his eyes; by the manipulative man opposite him, in his next comment.

"You will be placed back with your own unit. I suppose you remember them?" Alex felt the bile rising up his throat. Blunt had obviously noticed the look of fear spread across the young boys face. It amused him, and even Blunt knew that sounded sadistic. Meanwhile, Alex thought he was going to be sick. This was bad, horrifically bad. Not only did all the soldiers in camp dislike him. That particular Unit felt disgraced having him, and Alex knew they wouldn't appreciate the news.

_ But_, the spy reasoned with himself, _maybe, just maybe, they'll be ok with it. I mean, I did work with Wolf after all. _Yes, Alex knew he wasn't the best of friends with the Unit leader, but he had treated him civilly. There was a fraction of a chance that the SAS man would be okay with him being there.

Yet, the thoughts evaporated immediately. Alex suddenly felt irritated with himself. That was honestly most imprudent thing he'd ever tried to convince himself with. Of course they weren't going to be okay with him being there. They'd treat him just like the last hellish time he'd spent there, brutally and rashly. It would be awful. One mission is not going to magically transform the Units perspective on him. That could take weeks, or _months_ even! Alex felt ill.

The boy looked at Blunt tiredly, he wanted to leave this god forsaken building. It was slowly draining the energy out of him.

The smirk was still faintly visible on the man's face. It was the only sign of emotion that Alex had seen the man show, and it made Alex feel like throttling the man. He just managed to rein in his emotions, and took a deep breath, ready to speak.

"Yes sir. I do remember them", Alex said. Obviously he did. "How could I forget them?" He gulped. The boy looked away from Blunts intense gaze. Not wanting the older man to see the look of severe fear spreading across his handsome features. It would just make the man feel more pleasure, and that was _not_ something he wanted.

He then heard Ms. Jones feminine voice speak. This surprised Alex, as he had completely forgotten she was there. How had she remained undetected? Was it to fanatical to believe that she could have also been a spy in the espionage world? Alex didn't think the idea was crazy though.

"Alex, an agent will be coming to collect you at your house tomorrow at 9.00am. Don't be too long. Remember, the SAS don't believe in tardiness." She smiled lightly at the boy. Ms. Jones had always had a fondness for him, which she kept subtle and undetected.

Alex recognised the dismissal, and nodded at the lady, turned on his heel and strode out of the room. Not even acknowledging Blunt, who just seemed to heed this anyway.

The teenager walked down the long winded corridor, his thoughts focused on one thing only, Brecon Beacons.

He wondered how the soldiers would react to him being there. He was almost one hundred percent certain that it wouldn't be good though. Yet, he was almost excited to be going there. It was extremely dull and unexciting here in his hometown. At least the camp would help boost the excitement and exhilaration. Also, it would help him improve on his fitness levels. Even though he was in tip-top shape, he'd most likely lag behind the other fit and experienced soldiers, and just that would get him teased mercilessly. He doesn't need more of that.

By now the boy had exited the tension heavy building, got onto his bike, and pedalled of. Wondering what his Unit's reaction would be to his coming.

Unbeknownst to Alex, a certain leader of K-unit had just been told, and to say he was unhappy with this arrangement would have been an understatement.

(A few minutes before)

Wolf entered the sergeant's office, yet again wondering what this meeting was about. Obviously important, as the leader of K-Unit had been pulled out of his daily training, again for another meeting with the sergeant, and the other Unit members had started making weird scenarios to why the man spent so much time in his office. Eagle had once said maybe there was some special bond between the two, whilst raising his eyebrows suggestively. The next day the man was seen with a large bruise to the cheek and a limp. The rumours soon went away, no one wanting to mess with the short-tempered man.

_I wonder what this meeting is about. _Wolf mused blandly.

Wolf was snapped abruptly out of his thoughts by the man standing at the desk.

"Cubs coming back" The sergeant said simply, not even waiting for Wolf's gruff hello. The man had a light smirk on his chiseled face, obviously knowing that the man's reaction wouldn't be pleasant. But it certainly would be amusing.

But Wolf didn't find this funny at all. His expression shifted from various emotions, shock, surprise, vigilance, and finally settled down onto anger.

"What the fuck!" The soldier shouted furiously, this was certainly to be expected from the easily irritated man. The leader of K-Unit just started to randomly punch loose objects, muttering incoherent words. The sergeant actually laughed. Which many thought was inhumane for the man. He had started to get worried about how worked up Wolf was getting, but in the end, all he done was watched the man having his hissy fit, knowing contently that all of this was being recorded on film, for watching at a later use.

Around after half an hour of childish screaming angry insults towards the sergeant, the man called Wolf stomped back into his cabin with a stony glare set heavily onto his features, his Unit knew something bad had happened. Yet they had no idea what, and looking at their fellow soldier's expression, they were actually afraid to ask. The sergeant had told Wolf that as he was the leader, and the most respected, that it was his task to explain the shocking and appalling news. But what Wolf didn't know, was that a state of the art camera was concealed in the barracks, awaiting all the reactions.

Oh the sergeant enjoyed his job!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I really have no excuse for the wait today. I'm sorry is all I can say. Oh and yeah, by the way, sorry about any spelling as my spell check still isn't working. Stupid thing!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, all that is mine is the plot. Thank you. R&R.**

Alex was awoken to the SUV screeching to a halt, which made his head jolt painfully into the tinted window. He groaned at the pain, his senses immediately alert, surveying his surrounding area.

A trickle of rain drizzling in every direction, small barracks dotted here and there, obviously unceremoniously placed, a couple of fit looking men in camouflage jogged paced, paying no attention to the vehicle.

_Looks like I've arrived at hell. _He thought miserably, dreading his Units, and the other Soldiers, definite bad reactions. I was weird though, being more scared of your fellow teammates then the obstacle course. That was even more torturous, most thought, then being lightly abused by a man. Alex had wanted to punch them in the face. Lightly wasn't the word for it. Hopefully the bullying will tone down slightly; he was older _and_ fitter now. Alex's mind racing over all the possibilities, none of them completely positive, before landing on the highest probability rating his mind gave.

Not very likely, the other men were going to be just as tolerable to his arrival a last time.

The boy was nudged out of the vehicle lightly. Alex walked around to the boot, trying to ignore all the hostile glares sent in his direction. This wasn't going to be good start to his day. Surely being woken up at 5am was enough torture, right? The boy thought the men in the vicinity didn't think that.

He picked up his suitcase, the said object being very light due to the lack of possessions he owned, and sighed slightly. The teenager stepped back, allowing the SUV to turn, spraying him with grainy dirt, and drive away. This just added to the annoyance he was feeling.

Ignoring the soft chuckles from the few people that saw the occurrence, Alex walked stiffly towards the Sergeants office, not really giving any effort to care about what the man's reaction will be.

Shuffling his feet with irritation across the gravel, a sudden thought hit him like a brick. Why even was he here? MI6 had not even told him that, probably expecting him to figure that puzzle out himself. Alex was the spy after all.

He abruptly stopped. Somehow his feet had carried him the short trek to the office in front of him, even with only half his consciousness focused on the building. Alex studied the wood in front of him, Pine, dull and bland, not very interesting, maybe to a crafter, but not to him.

With no hesitation, well maybe a _moment's_ hesitation, he lifted his calloused hand a knocked lightly. Hearing the man inside call out a quick 'Come in', he silently stepped inside, meeting the sergeants shocked gaze square on. His companion's usually impassive face went on an emotion rampage.

He hadn't have known what to expect, yet this was certainly was not normal. The sergeant was a well respected man, being known as cool and collected, fazed by nothing. Yet, seeing the boys dead, cold expression, unsettled him. The boy looked like he'd been through too much; MI6 would pay for destroying this boy. They'd most likely taken some sanity away as well.

The man wasn't going to be a sadist today. He swore he was going to help this boy, one way or another.

The boy looked a mess, deprived of sleep, most likely. The older man wondered why.

With his curiosity overpowering him, he asked worried, "Are you okay, Cub?"

Alex, who was slightly thrown by the gesture of concern, said "Of course, Sir. Why do you ask?" He couldn't look that bad, the nightmares weren't that bad...

"It's just..." The Sergeant said, struggling to find the right word, "You look kind o-of tired"

He looked at Alex with a questioning look, as if asking why. The man wasn't known for his concern, and Alex new he must look dreadful for the older person to notice.

"No, Sir. I'm fine."

The sergeant sent one more worrisome look in the boy's direction and sighed. MI6 were going to pay. Even if he lost his job, he'd help the boy. So, he took the lead and explained what was going to happen.

"Okay then Cub. I expect that your _bosses_," he spat the last word out in distaste, "Have already explained the basic concept that is going to happen, correct?" Cub nodded curtly. "Good. You'll be placed back in your old Unit. You're expected to be able to be able to stand there training. No complaints. No arguments. Okay? Here's your schedule," He handed the pile of neatly stapled papers to the ever polite Cub.

"Any questions?" He got a sharp shake of his head as a reply.

"Good. Dismissed"

But, just as he reached the door he heard the sergeant say, "If you need anyone to talk to. You can always confide in with me, you know?"

Alex didn't turn around, so the older man didn't see the mall smile that had edged it's way onto his chapped lips. Alex thought that if he did confide in with the man, it would make both of them need a psychologist himself. He didn't want another thing on his conscience. But maybe it could help.

"I'll think about it, Sir" Was all he said before walking out of the door, like a ghost. Yet he sounded like he meant it. But the man sitting behind his, also, Pine desk wasn't content with that. The boy was being to mature, and he didn't like it. Alex needed a saviour. A person he could trust and knew. Someone he'd possibly worked with, who was sympathetic and kind to the teenager. Not abusive.

He then got an idea, an idea that just might help the teenager.

Picking up his phone he dialled MI6, tapping his fingernails onto his desk impatiently.

After being directed straight to Ms. Jones he said bluntly,

"I need Agent Daniels here ASAP, It concerns Alex Rider."

Meanwhile, Alex Rider carefully opened the door to his barracks. Closing it just the way he'd opened it, silently and expertly.

It was the loud cough that echoed around the room that startled him. Turning around so quickly that he was pleasantly surprised he didn't get whiplash, he adjusted into a fighting stance. That was when he saw them. Four pairs of eyes staring right at him. Alex gulped back the hysteria.

_This _can't _be good. _

Then came the cold, "Welcome back Double-O-Nothing"

It wasn't the coldness and insincerity that scared him, it was the expression the man had. The grey eyes boring into his froze his insides, turning his heart into ice.

Oh boy, he was in for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- So sorry for the wait! But I had to get a new keyboard as my other one broke! I'm not very happy with this chapter though. Please R&R**

**I do not own Alex Rider, or any other things to recognize. ENJOY!**

Alex hastily took a step backwards, trying to get away from the cold eyes probing his, searching for answers that would never come. If Wolf thought he was straight away going to tell them all his life's horrors, then the man was sorely mistaken. He sighed, adjusting his face into a blank mask, the younger boy decided to observe the other Unit mates reactions.

Eagle still looked the same, hardened soldier. But, with a faint smile showing on his chapped lips, Alex wondered what that was about. Surely they didn't want him here, did they? Directing a questioning look towards the man he raised his eyebrows. Eagle just shook his head with...amusement? This just confused the teenager even more.  
Alex turned, ignoring the eyes burning holes into the back of his neck, to vaguely inspect the man in front of him. Snake, unlike Eagle, had changed. His eyes more wary and cautious, and as Alex delved in deeper he found an odd emotion, guilt, but why?

What had the Scot in front of him done that could permanently change his perspective on himself? He also had a limp, favoring his left leg more than his right. Maybe a mission had gone wrong? Emotional trauma, added to the physical. Something the teen knew all about.

The spy heard Wolf growl and a second later found himself pushed up against the hard wall. Wolf's hand pressed firmly against the now throbbing bullet wound, directly over his heart. He should have been more aware of this man, he'd let his guard down for one crucial second. A second could kill you out in the field. A assassins bullet firmly lodged into his cranium was all it would take.

If Alex had been a normal teenager, he would have been scared shitless, perhaps even begging for mercy. Yet, we all know he isn't the average boy. Maybe that thought had somehow slipped from Wolf's mind, the anger overpowering his senses. Because in a split second, the roles were switched, Wolf up against the wall, in Alex's strong grip.

"What was that for?" Asked Alex calmly, but Wolf could see the coldness and anger in the boys eyes. And, even though he'd never admit it that scared him, Wolf's pride was a very delicate subject, his teammates saw this emotion flare min Wolf's own eyes.

"It's rude to not acknowledge the occupants inside the building" Replied Wolf, feeling braver (and stupider) by the second. _"Especially if they greeted you_" He added, smirking, like he was talking to a five year old.

However the recipient of the reply wasn't amused. Alex released the man, making Wolf stumble before regaining his balance. Whispering a few words into the leaders ear, making him shiver involuntarily, before walking over and placing his suitcase onto his (Concrete) bed.

Pulling out his school-book (apparently, even if Alex was_ ill_ he had to study. Wasn't the training camp torturous enough?) Alex sat down stiffly, very much aware of the eyes scorching laser-beams into his head.

The book had been quite interesting, and Alex had found himself getting less aware of the men. In fact, it was a total of five minutes later before Snake decided to cut the peace short.

Looking cautiously at Alex, he spoke. "So...what are you reading?" At this, Alex almost snorted. Like they really cared, all they wanted was answers.

"A book" Alex said coldly, not even bothering to acknowledge the asker of the question. Why should he? What had the man ever done for him.

It was a full two hours later before the silence was broken again. But, it wasn't Snake though. A tall man boldly told him the Sergeant wanted to speak to him. Alex observed the man, and after deeming him a non threat obliged, knowing these would be the few seconds he could escape K-units scrutiny.

Alex followed the man, trying to ignore all the hostile glares sent in his direction, and trying to ignore his companions questioning looks. It was a short walk to the Sergeants office, and when they arrived, Alex didn't even bother to knock, just barged in.

He didn't care about _being polite and respectful. _In fact, he couldn't give less of a damn.

Maybe this action would get him one step closer (a small step, but a steps a step, right?) to being binned. Alex thought that the consequences of him being binned would be good. His Unit would be happy, the Sergeant would be happy, and he would be happy. Everybody wins! Well...except MI6.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Alex went and stood in the centre of the room.

"Hello Alex", the man at the desk greeted him pleasantly, and unknown to Alex the man had a very good reason for being happy. MI6 had finally succumbed to his _genius_ plan to help the boy standing directly opposite him. However, if it had been Blunt he'd spoken to, the reply would have been a blunt (he sure lived up to his name, didn't he?) no. But fortunately it had been Ms. Jones, and as he knew she had a weak spot for the boy, the Sergeant used that to his advantage.

"Hello, Sir" Came the blank reply. It sounded emotionless, like a robot. And the man was once again reminded why this boy needed help. "Although, I am curious to as why you summoned me, you only saw me three hours ago. It's not like you missed me, Sir" The boy allowed a tint of amusement into his tone, almost as if to appease the man.

It was then when Alex noticed a small shuffling noise come from the darkest corner of the room, and automatically became suspicious. Senses alert.

His attention was only vaguely focused on the Sergeant, well that was until he mentioned 'Ben Daniels' and 'Coming back' in the same sentence.

"What!"Alex gasped, in shock. That wasn't possible. Ben was dead. No, no, no! It wasn't possible.

Then the shadow he'd been observing moved gracefully into the light revealing his face, and spoke. "Hey, Alex" The said boy just stared disbelief. This can't be true.

_"_Ben" Was all he could mumble, he felt his body getting heavier by the second.

_But you're dead. SCORPIA killed you! _Alex had been told that the deadly organization had been searching for a chink in Alex's armour. the result had been Ben. That had been the third time Alex had cried in his lifetime, and the boy didn't make a habit of it.

The reliability in his legs stopped, and he collapsed unceremoniously onto his knees.

_No, no, no, no. _

He had just hit the ground when his eyes closed, fighting to stay conscious. Trying to run from unconsciousness' welcome arms, he was not going to give in.

_Breathe, Alex._

He vaguely heard the urgent shuffling of feet, and felt a warm hand cradle his head. Alex tried to rein his emotions in, but it was no use.

_Breathe, Alex._

"But, you're dead!" He cried, angry at himself for letting his emotion show. "You're dead!" His voice broke at the last part and he finally broke down, crying and trembling.

Ben sat there partially in shock trying to convince him he was real, murmuring 'its ok' repeatedly in his ear. He could tell the boy was losing his battle against unconsciousness, but why did he fall? Unsure what to do, Ben resulted to rubbing circles onto the boys back with his thumb, continuing to reassure the boy he was alive.

What did they do to him?

Ben was going to help him, but he had no idea how much he would have to sacrifice.


End file.
